Living for Tommorrow
by akeemi
Summary: Kagome was just struggling waitress. Until an attack was made on a rich socialite's life. Now she's the decoy, living in the world of the rich and famous. With her life on the line she faces her greatest challenge: her hew husband. SK


A/N: Hey everyone, I know that I have a lot of fics out. But I'm just trying to find that one 'special' fic you know? lol. but I hope you guys enjoy this one because I think this may be the one!

* * *

**Living for Tommorrow**

**by: BananaBerry**

* * *

**Ch 1: Waiting Tables and Dodging bombs**

As the sun went down, the streets of Tokyo began to come alive with the night. Everywhere people young and old were strolling down the enchanting streets. Some were out for a romantic evening, holding hands and giggling playfully. While others were still in search of love in the bustling city, scanning the streets for all its possibilities.

And as everyone knew, the best remedy for loneliness was a night out. And there was no better place to find love…or get lucky, than the Wolf's Den.

"ORDER 21 UP!"

A young girl rolled her eyes as she hoisted the large circular tray into the air. It had taken her weeks of practice to be able to lift the damn thing. Customers always seemed to order the heaviest meals on the menu. Whatever happened to a nice old salad? If these people were looking for love, than garlic breath and a bloated stomach sure weren't going to help.

"Here you are," she smiled, praying to kami that she wouldn't drop the tray…again, "Porter House steak and fettuccine alfredo," The couple before her didn't even seem to notice that their food had arrived. They were too busy making goo goo eyes at each other.

"My name's Kagome, if you need anything please feel free to ask," again she went unnoticed. Feeling like a robot who was just there to bring food, she turned back to the kitchen before being greeted by a familiar face.

"Makes you sick huh?" The woman in front of her commented. Her deep brown eyes full of annoyance as she pulled her strait black hair into a bun.

"Yeah," She sighed as she looked at the loving couple, "But than again what's the opinion of two spinsters worth these days?" Kagome chuckled as she received an elbow to her side from her best friend.

"Speak for yourself!" She replied hotly, "I'm too young to be an old maid." Joining in on her friend's laughter she wondered why her friend was still single anyway. She was beautiful, smart, and didn't allow anyone to treat her like a door-mat. Hell, if she were a guy she'd sweep Kagome right off her feet. But than again, she didn't even comprehend what being a guy was like, and she didn't want to either.

Kagome locked the doors, happy that the night was finally over. There were still a few couples enjoying their meals and few rejected hopefuls at the bar drinking away their loneliness. _The same old, same old._ She thought. Just for one night, she'd like her life to be more than waiting tables and watching other people enjoy themselves. Life was speeding past her, and she was still on the side-lines.

"What's a matter Kags? Do I got something in my teeth," Sango questioned, picking at teeth with her finger nails.

Snapping out of her thoughts she shook her head, "This is not how I thought my life would be Sango," She confessed suddenly.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again," Sango groaned, "Like I've told you a million times before, why don't you go back to school. Or try to find a job somewhere else? Complaining ain't gonna get you no where Kagome,"

Kagome nodded, she'd heard Sango's voice but the words seemed to float in the air around her, "My family really needs the money Sango, I have to put them first." Her blue-gray eyes glassed as she thought of her family's situation. People didn't really want to visit an ancient Shrine these days. With all the new restaurants and nightclubs, the Shrine was barely making enough to get by.

Sango gently patted Kagome's shoulder muttering a soft 'I know' and began clearing the tables.

Kagome looked out the large glass windows, watching as other's her age walked without a care in the world. And here she was, sweeping the same spot she did every night, wearing the same uniform, with a chip the size of a football field still on her shoulder.

Throwing the broom back in the closet she leaned against the wall allowed herself to slide down to the floor. Throwing her head back against it's rough surface she looked up the ceiling, hoping that Kami would hear her prayer.

"For just once" she whispered, "I'd like a change, something, anything…just to know what it's like to live…"

* * *

"You're lucky your alive Mrs. Taisho," a young police officer began, scribbling down something in his notebook, "Do you have any clue who could have done this,"

The beautiful woman turned her cold brown eyes upward at the officer, "If I did, don't you think I'd say something?" she spat, looking as if the mere presence of the man before her tainted her being.

The officer shook his head. The lady sure was a piece of work. Not many women could put up such a bitchy front after almost meeting death. Deciding that it would be best to leave her he walked over to the crime scene. Her silver Mercedes had been reduced to a mere pile of rubble. He suspected that it was some sort of time bomb, but one thing was certain, the cold woman behind him was not meant to survive.

He turned as he heard the sound of a car approaching. Squinting his eyes as a white limo pulled forward.

"Hey! This is crime scene and you--" the officer stopped mid-sentence as golden eyes pierced through him. A statuesque figure emerged from the limo, silver hair flowing behind him. _Shit. That's the husband._ The officer walked to the infamous business tycoon offering him his hand and tried to explain the situation. But he man received nothing more than a hand gesture, one that said 'go away' more than 'hello'.

"Finally you decided to show up," the woman growled, motioning to what was her car, "Someone tried to kill me in case you haven't noticed,"

His cold eyes glared down at her. He didn't burst into tears at the thought of losing her, nor did he attempt to console her. She seemed more concerned about her make-up and her car anyway.

"You should go somewhere until this is settled," his voice was devoid of all emotion as he watched her pick herself up and fix her face in her compact mirror.

"Really? You think? Someone just tried to kill me!" she screamed, causing her husband to cringe in annoyance, "Don't you even care? Or maybe you were the one that tried to kill me!" It wouldn't have surprised her either. He had loathed her since the moment they had been arranged to be married, and she knew that he'd probably give his right arm to get rid of her.

A growl emitted from his lips as he bent down to whisper in his wife's ear, "I don't do things half way," he breathed, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"Why you!" she raised her hand at him, but whimpered as he grabbed onto her arm firmly.

"I've already made arrangements for your departure," he began pulling her towards the limo, "I suppose you wouldn't be too upset over staying at a five star hotel?" he challenged her, daring for her to refuse being the rich socialite she was.

"That wouldn't do any good!" she began haughtily, "Once people realize I'm gone the word will get out and those people will find me. Not that you would notice…" she spat, "But Kikyo Taisho happens to be a hot commodity in this town,"

"I will take of it," he said icily before pushing her into the limo. Unfortunately she was right, people would begin talking of her departure. As pathetic as it was, she was a huge player in the Tokyo society. But he had to dump her somewhere. Who ever was after was probably after him. And the last thing he needed was the golden ball and chain herself to be around as he tried to find out who was responsible.

"Jaken," the name barely rolled off his tongue as the short stumpy old man appeared, "Get the worthless half-breed on the phone."


End file.
